


Jimmy Novak (1959)

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: Nephilim Nation [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Pregnancy (mention), Gangsters, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Sexual Slavery (implied), Spells & Enchantments, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Castiel came to inhabit the body of Jimmy Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy Novak (1959)

**Author's Note:**

> Another little timestamp for the Breeding Angels story. This time it’s not too graphic, events being mostly implied. I thought there’d be no reason to start retelling Castiel’s abuse since we kind of touched that in the main fic.
> 
> I have some more planned, I just can’t say when they’ll be written and published. 
> 
> I can only hope you’ll like this little piece of "history". ;-)

Nobody batted an eye when Rowena MacLeod took back her maiden name after her husband’s passing. So what if the head of Chicago’s Irish mafia would now be a (very) young woman sporting a Scottish surname? Suspecting she had been the one to order the hit had been enough for her husband’s pack to fall in line without so much of a question.

But not everyone knew to bite their tongue. Had he fully realized how ferocious Rowena really was, Jimmy Novak would have kept quiet about his opinion on the matter. But he didn’t and the clan’s accountant was soon summoned for a semi-private meeting with the new boss.

“Mister Novak, please sit,” the red-headed alpha said, her tone sickly sweet. “As you know, with my dear husband’s passing, I am now the head of this wee organization.”

“So I’ve heard,” the omega replied, guessing her amiable demeanor to be all but sincere.

“Marvelous. Now, what you may not know is what I intend to do with it all. Times are changing, James. And with that, new job opportunities are bound to arise.” She leaned forward, holding her fingers up in a steeple. “Tell me now, how do you like the work you do for me?”

“Your husband has always been good to me. The best boss I’ve ever had, actually. And the work’s fine, it’s… you know, it’s accounting. I just can’t tell yet if I’m gonna like working for you.” 

Even though he had meant every word, Jimmy immediately regretted his answer, cursing himself for once more speaking without thinking. He knew he had been right to worry when he saw the arrogant glint in the woman’s eyes. He gulped, scared of what could come next.

“You are honest, James. I imagine I should be appreciating that, but I kind of don’t. You know what I mean?”

This time, Jimmy cleared his throat and just gave her a short nod. Yeah, he was in trouble.

“In fact, you are so honest, you’re bordering on stupid. I hear you’ve been sharing theories about my husband’s demise? Now, I’m not one to start paying attention to silly little rumors but… that story has become somewhat insistent.”

“I– I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Rowena shook her head, a crooked smile on her red lips. “My dear James… It seems you don’t know what I’m capable of. I have a very acute sense of smell and you, darling, you stink of lies.”

“I don’t– ”

“Oh, but you do,” the woman countered as she walked up to him. She may have been much younger – and smaller – than him, Jimmy still could feel how unforgiving the twenty year old alpha could undoubtedly be. “So knowing that you are lying to me, I find it worrisome.”

Jimmy shivered when Rowena grazed a hand down the front of his dress shirt. Even though all he wanted was to push her away, he stayed put, his inner omega’s submissive instincts taking over. When the hand snaked around his hip to reach his ass, he sucked in a sharp breath. 

After a hefty squeeze, Rowena turned away to go back to her chair. “I know you think I’ve had my husband killed, James. And you know what? You’re totally right,” she added, following the admission with a weird, crystalline laugh. “But I had a great reason. Would he have agreed to help me with my little project, Mister O’Rourke would still be alive. He should have known better than to stand in my way.”

Jimmy kept silent as he watched Theo, the head henchman, hand Rowena a leather pouch. She unfolded it and took out a glass syringe and tiny bottle to place them on her desk. As she pulled a gun from a drawer, Rowena’s eyes fell back onto the accountant, making him gulp.

“You see, James, part of me would love to just forgive and forget, but what type of message would that send to the rest of the crew, huh? Being lenient so early in the game would only be counter-productive.”

As she spoke, she filled up the syringe with the blue liquid from the bottle with scary dexterity. She flicked the glass vessel to get rid of the bubbles as she spoke again. “As you might imagine, I could just kill you and have the body thrown in the depths of Lake Michigan. But that would be a waste of valuable resources, in my humble opinion.”

The petite redhead approached her employee again, syringe in hand. Before Jimmy could even think of bolting out, Theo had his hands on the accountant’s shoulders, pushing him down to sit on a chair.

“You know what this is, right? I admit, I would rather do the whole angel summoning thing without injecting you with the Gracine. The expectation of not knowing if you’d explode or gobble up the angel… ooh, gives me chills just to think about it.” As she talked, she jabbed the needle into Jimmy’s upper arm, making him yelp. “But as I said, I have this little project. I feel it’s time for us to have our own nephilim army and for that, I need breeders. So congratulations, Mr. Novak, on becoming the first of Rowena MacLeod’s breeding angels.”

“I can’t disappear… my wife…”

“We’ll send a bouquet and a check her way, she’ll get over it,” Rowena answered, grabbing a folded piece of paper from the leather pouch. “Now stay quiet while I order us a sweet little angel.”

The summoning ceremony took no more than five minutes, with Rowena speaking words Jimmy couldn’t understand as she flicked holy water and holy oil at him. The second she spoke the last words of the incantation, tremors overtook Jimmy’s body. It felt like an earthquake, its epicenter residing behind his belly button. And the noise… deafening.

“It’s coming, James. Can you feel it?” the gleeful mobstress squealed as she grabbed the gun. She never waited for Jimmy to answer before shooting a bullet through his heart. “I’m awfully sorry, James,” Rowena then said, not sounding the least bit apologetic. “I can’t risk having you in there poisoning my angel’s mind with your rebellious ideas.”

As Rowena’s voice became more and more muted, Jimmy’s own thoughts swerved to his wife. What would happen of her? Would she think he had abandoned her? Or would she feel that he had died even though they weren’t true mates?

_“You don’t need to die.”_

Jimmy was startled by the voice that echoed in his mind. He knew for sure it wasn’t his own, which meant–

_“My name is Castiel. Seems I was just forcibly cast into your body, which is bleeding to death. Not to worry, I can repair it. You will survive.”_

_“No! Please, don’t do that. I can’t… not with what’s to happen.”_

_“I imagine, yes. So you wish that I let your body die?”_

_“If it’s gonna make me ascend to Heaven, please do. Unless it’s gonna kill you too?”_

_“If only it were that simple.”_

As he felt himself drift off, Jimmy could hear Rowena panicking as she watched the accountant bleed to death.

“What’s going on? Theodore, why isn’t the angel healing himself? Don’t just stay there like an idiot, do something!”

Jimmy felt his body being shaken, but only for a second. Soon, he couldn’t feel a single thing even though he knew his body was still being manhandled.

_“It shouldn’t be too long now. Unless you would like to change your mind.”_

_“Not happening. Still, I’m sorry. I wish you had an out like I do.”_

While they talked, Rowena kept screaming at her henchman. “Theodore! My angel’s dying! I swear, if you lose him, I’m having you quartered.”

“But, Madam, I’m no doctor. What do you want me to do?”

As Rowena screamed her frustration, Jimmy could feel himself slowly dissipate. Still, he tried to hold on just a little more.

_“Castiel! If you ever get out of here, tell my wife I never abandoned her, that she was the love of– ”_

And even though Jimmy’s soul moved on before finishing the thought, Castiel knew what he had meant to say. As he started healing himself, the angel sent his promise towards the heavens in the hope Jimmy would hear him.

“Theodore, you bloody dobber! Stop shaking my angel right this minute. Can’t you see he’s trying to heal himself?”

The bodyguard swiftly obeyed but kept his hands on James Novak’s shoulders.

“Well, hello there,” Rowena purred, wiggling her fingers in the former accountant’s face. “Now, angel, tell mum your name.”

Castiel lifted his chin in defiance, refusing to answer. Rowena slapped him in the face, her slender nails leaving bloody traces on the angel’s cheek.

“Now let me ask you again,” she insisted, her crooked smile never fading. “What. Is. Your. Name.”

“You’re going to kill me if I don’t tell you?”

“Oh, honey… of course not. But your life here with us can either be nightmarish or… somewhat comfortable. So let me ask you one last time. What is your bloody name?”

All the angel wanted was to smite the young alpha, uncaring that it would go against all he’s ever been taught. That this woman had a single ounce of humanity in her body was highly arguable.

“Castiel,” he still said. “Angel of Thursday.”

“Honey, you could be the angel of haggis and tatties for all I care. All that’s important is how you’ve been upgraded to a baby making machine. So… how’s my friend James doing in there? Crying like the jessie he is, I bet?”

“My host’s soul has departed.”

“Now that makes me happy. I knew he was a coward.”

“He certainly didn’t shoot himself in the heart. That’s why I delayed the healing process, just so I could liberate him from whatever torture you have in mind.”

Annoyed, Rowena huffed and flicked a hand at the angel. “Again, I don’t care. Theodore, please bring Castiel to his cell. If he gives you trouble, don’t hesitate to use the restraints on the cot.”

The pressure on Castiel’s shoulders eased a bit. The real change in the room came from the perfume of arousal that surrounded Castiel, not that he yet knew to call it that. Still, his human body reacted adversely to it.

“Madam… hmmm… you think I could try and impregnate the angel right away?”

Rowena smirked again when she noticed the angel shiver, then shrugged. “He doesn’t smell like he’s in heat so I don’t know how fertile he would be right now. But we will have to start eventually, so do what you must.”

Theo’s hands left Castiel’s shoulders, slowly grazing down his arms to circle his wrists. “Come on, angel. Get up,” the alpha murmured, his breath hot on Castiel’s neck. When Castiel failed to obey, the henchman’s grasp on his wrists tightened. “I said, get up,” he growled, all traces of his previous tenderness – if it could be called that – evaporated.

Apparently taking too long, Castiel found himself hauled up over the alpha’s shoulder. And when a scream erupted from the angel, it was both instinctual and the scariest thing he had ever experienced.

Or so he thought…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my marvelous Beta MercuryStardust for helping me out with these. Please check her out on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryStardust) or [Tumblr](liz-lzaz.tumblr.com)  
> The rest is owned by whoever owns all the copyrights I infringed… lol


End file.
